A Day at The Lake
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Movieverse SLASH CadeXBee The lake is a fun place to go when you need a break, but Bumblebee makes a unexpected discovery on his day at the lake.


**Author's note: **Yay! After finishing "Secrets" I'm finally free to write some of the other fics I'm planning. I chose to do this one for a change of pace, if you look at my other TF slash it's all MegatronXOptimus so I decided, hey maybe I should write another pairing. And thus, this fic came to be. This is NOT Sam/Bee there are no slight hints at it, sorry all you fans of that pairing, I don't see the appeal and am therefore not writing it. If you want Sam/Bee read someone else's fic. The pairings are listed below.

**Warnings: **Movieverse, CadeXBee, Sam/Mikaela, Myles/OC and off-hand mentions of MegatronXOptimus FrenzyXRumble and Jetfire/Starscream.

**Disclaimer**: To Bee or not to Bee? That is the question. Writing fics for him, the answer is yes. Owning him? Sadly no…

A Day at the Lake

It had all started a week before, when Sam and Mikaela decide to plan a trip to the lake. Sam's parents had errands for Sam to run that weekend so they moved the trip to the next one. Of course during the week Sam told his friend Miles about it, and somehow ended up inviting him along. Mikaela told a few of her friends about it while they were having lunch in the mall's food court (thankfully none of them ended up tagging along) and all of them asked her why she had dumped the school sex god for a loser like Sam Wiligicky.

"Trent was a jerk!" Mikaela said angrily, "And it's 'Witwicky', Sam isn't a loser. He's a great guy, smart, and brave." Her eyes sparkled with knowledge that her friends didn't have "And he's got a kick ass car too."

"That Camaro?" One of her friends asked, "Yeah, I guess its kinda cool, but it's _yellow_. Couldn't he have picked a better color?"

Mikaela smiled "I like it that color" she said, and under her breath she muttered "And Bee's much cooler than a shiny new car."

"Well whatever." Her brunette haired friend Nicole said flashing a superior grin, "You snooze, you lose. Trent's my man now!"

Mikaela gawked at her friend, "You're dating TRENT!?!" she exclaimed.

Nicole's grin got bigger, "You didn't want him."

"Didn't you hear anything I said about him!?" she asked loudly.

Her blond friend, Ashley spoke up. "Trent is, like, the hottest thing on two legs! And you just, like, dumped him because of one little spat? Sorry 'Kaela, but I'm with Nicci on this one." She laughed.

At that point Mikaela, stood up and walked away furious with her friends. She went to the game store where Sam was working his shift there. She told him what her friends had said, and instead of interrupting and trying to change the subject like Trent would have done, Sam listened until she was finished and gave her comforting advice and offered her a ride home when his shift was over in a few minutes. Mikaela accepted and when Bumblebee came to pick them up she told him what had happened. Bumblebee listened, admitted that he had no idea what advice to give a human female in this position, but still tried his best to comfort her.

"Thanks 'Bee." She said giving his door a friendly pat, she turned and took Sam's hand "I'm glad I have friends like you guys."

Friday rolled around, Sam called Mikaela told he'd pick her up tomorrow at 10:00; they'd go get Miles, grab some food at the store and have lunch at the lake. Mikaela told him that she had to be home by 4:30 and Sam told her that they'd have plenty of time.

It was 9:30 when Mikaela started to head back to her house from another friend's, Stephanie had needed some help with her computer which had crashed again. On her way she saw her friend Nicole walking towards her. The way Nicole held herself and walked stiffly alerted Mikaela that her friend was upset about something. She ran a bit to ask her what was wrong.

"Trent!" Nicole answered bitterly. "You said he was a jerk, not that he was an ass!"

Mikaela gave her friend a hug, "Well you didn't believe me about him being a jerk, why would 'ass' be any different?" she asked.

Nicole smiled, "Yeah, you're right." She turned her face away for a while and then turned back. "Hey Mikaela, you're going to the lake today, right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Nicole stayed silent for a moment, "Can I come with you?" She asked "I don't want to have to see Trent or any of his cronies today."

Mikaela thought for a bit. Trent wouldn't have let a tag along come to the lake with them, but Sam wouldn't mind and neither would Bumblebee. "Sure." She said.

"Thank you." Nicole said taking her hand.

"Mikaela!" They turned around, Sam pulled up in the yellow Camaro on the side of the street next to them, "Miles spent the night at my place last night, so we don't have to pick him up. You ready to go?" he said motioning to the passenger seat. Miles gave her a causal wave from the back seat.

Mikaela had forgotten about Miles.

"Y-yeah," she said. She turned to Nicole "I forgot that we already had a guest, you might have to ask Sam if you can come."

"Does she want to come?" Sam asked he looked in the back; there was one empty seat left. "She's welcome to join us if she can put up with Miles." He offered

Mikaela was about to say something when Nicole accepted the offer and hopped in the back next to the strange boy. They started towards the store. Nicole kept her eyes to herself at first but as they drove onto the street with the grocery store she shifted her gaze to her companion. "Hi." She said softly.

Miles stared back at her silently for a moment, "Hi." He responded.

Sam drove around the parking lot a few times before finding a good parking space. Sam and Mikaela took off their seatbelts and opened their doors when they turned back to their guests in the back seats.

"Aww…" Mikaela said when she saw the two of them kissing and holding each other. "Isn't that just sweet?" she asked teasingly.

Sam laughed, "This is the kind of thing I thought only happened in bad romance flicks." He joked.

Miles waved him off.

"Okay guys, rule about the car." Sam said with a serious voice, "Clothes stay on."

"Yeah, whatever." Nicole said through Miles' lips.

Sam and Mikaela laughed, Bumblebee shook a bit with his amusement but Miles and Nicole didn't notice.

About twenty-five minutes later Sam and Mikaela were back in the car and they were back on the road. "Hope you guy don't mind we got you Juicy-Juices!" Sam laughed.

Nicole glared at him, "You better not have!" She growled.

"He's joking!" Miles said rubbing her hand with his thumb; he turned to get Sam's eye contact through the mirror, "Right?"

"Of course he is!" Mikaela said with the biggest smile in the car "We got you Hi-C!"

Sam and Mikaela both burst into laughter, Nicole grabbed Miles' arm and asked him if they were serious, "No, we're not, we got you guys soda, high in sugar and caffeine." Sam said truthfully. Nicole smacked him in the back of the head. If they had been in a normal car the blow might have made Sam go off the road, but Bumblebee kept on it and no one knew the wiser.

A while later they arrived at the lake. Sam dropped them off while he went to 'go find a parking space'. In truth he was letting Bumblebee go off on his own for a little fun in the sun too. He drove to where he was sure Nicole and Miles (or anyone for that matter) wouldn't see the yellow Camaro drive off on its own.

He got out of the car and told Bumblebee to meet him back at this spot at 3:30 and was about to walk back to the lake when the scout's voice stopped him.

"Sam?" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah?" The teen responded turning back to his robot friend.

"On the way here my scanners picked up a signal, it wasn't human, but I don't know if it's an Autobot or Decepticon either, I'm going to check it out."

"O-Okay." Sam said, "You sure you can't call anyone else to check it out?" he asked.

If Bumblebee had been in his true form he would have shook his head. "Everyone else is busy, and I'm here so I better see to it." He saw the concern on Sam's face, "I'll be fine." He said to reassure him, "You go have fun, I'll be back at 3:30 like you said, and if I'm not back in one piece you can go ahead and say 'I told you so'."

Sam laughed, "Right. See ya buddy."

Bumblebee drove off to where the signal was originating, it wasn't that far and he reached in less than half an hour. He had gone through a bunch of trees and was far from the road.

He came to a clearing and immediately shifted into his robot mode, half from surprise and half from instinct. In the middle of the clearing, sitting on a boulder, was another Transformer, a Decepticon.

Barricade.

Bumblebee took a defensive stance; it was always in the Decepticon's nature to make the first move, but to the Autobot's surprise no attack came. He kept his guard up, just in case the Decepticon was trying to deceive him. Barricade only snorted.

"**You can drop your defenses I'm not going to attack."** He growled in Cybertronian.

Bumblebee stayed as he was, **"How can I believe that Decepticon?"** he asked.

Barricade laughed, that was something unexpected, still Bumblebee didn't put down his guard. **"You've already proven you can defeat me on your own and I have no back up. Attacking you would be a stupid move on my part." **The Decepticon told him **"Do you believe me now?"**

Bumblebee had to admit he had a point; he relaxed a bit but still didn't let his guard down completely. Barricade stood up from where he had been sitting and approached the young scout. Bumblebee tensed a bit. If he needed to he could pull out his plasma cannons quick enough to blow his enemy back. But _only _if he needed to.

Barricade stopped a few feet from him and stood there silently for a moment before speaking up. **"What are you doing here?" ** He asked.

**"What business is it of yours?" **Bumblebee retorted. He wasn't sure he believed Barricade about not having back-up and he _really_ wasn't about to put Sam, Mikaela and their friends at risk of being hunted down by Decepticons.

Barricade snorted again, **"I came out here to see if I can make contact with any of the others so I might be able to get my partner some medical attention. No luck, I'm afraid he won't make it." **he said.

This caught Bumblebee off guard again. **"Why did you tell me that?" **He asked slowly. This had to be some kind of trick, or something. He'd already learned from experience that Decepticons are always up to some kind of trouble.

**"I need you to trust me."** Barricade answered truthfully, **"Frenzy is more than my partner, he's my friend, and he'll die if I can't get him some care."**

"Your friend?" Bumblebee asked, unconsciously his defenses dropped, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "I thought you Decepticons thought personal attachment to other sentient beings was a weakness."

**"Feh!" **Barricade grunted **"True, we **_**say**_** that, but really no one in the army actually believes it. Well, maybe Starscream does, but he's in love with himself…actually that's not true either, he did have that tender moment when Jetfire was said to have been killed…then again…"** Barricade paused and shook his head, **"The point is we're not as sparkless as we pretend to be, even Megatron cared more about Prime that he acted."**

Bumblebee cocked his head in confusion,** "What do you mean by that?"**

Barricade snorted once again, **"I suppose as an Autobot you wouldn't understand." **He declared turning away.

**"Wait!" **Bumblebee said **"What if I **_**do**_** get your partner some help? What will you do?" **He asked.

**"How about I **_**not**_** destroy all the little flesh-creatures at that puddle?" **Barricade offered with a dark tone. To emphasize his point he took out his weapons and looked in the direction of the lake.

Bumblebee pulled out one of his guns and aimed it at the Decepticon. He might have been a scout, but he was a well prepared and quick scout. To his surprise Barricade began to laugh and then he spoke, in English.

"Remember what I said earlier about not having back-up? What if I was lying?" he asked. Bumblebee looked around cautiously, "If you fire that off and I really _do_ have back-up, you'll be putting those _germs_ in danger." He warned growling the word germs to deepen his insult.

Slowly, Bumblebee put down his guns and in turn Barricade put down his. There was silence between them for a moment before Bumblebee looked Barricade in the optics. "So where is your partner?" he asked.

Barricade looked around (probably checking to see if there were any Autobot back-ups hiding around there somewhere) and opened the compartment in his chest revealing his hidden partner. Bumblebee took a step closer; Barricade backed away and folded his arms across his chest, protecting the smaller Decepticon inside.

Bumblebee stopped, "Let me see him," he said quietly, Barricade's optics narrowed. "I need to see the damage if you want help."

The black and white Decepticon stayed as he was for a few seconds before he unfolded his arms and carefully took his partner out and laid him gently on the ground. Bumblebee stifled a gasp of surprise at how badly he was damaged.

"H-how did this happen?" he whispered peering at the broken limbs and shattered optics.

Barricade got down on his knees and stroked his partner's head. "In that place…Sector Seven, Frenzy was attacking the humans, and he accidentally impaled himself with his own weapon." He explained.

"But that alone wouldn't cause so much damage." Bumblebee replied, "What else happened?"

Suddenly Frenzy began the shriek and violently jerk around. "Ba!r**ri…**_Ru__**mble**_… 5d**7****8w … k6**9?l8**w****)d **8**4h!j**as(&**FK… **_**kd**__ue$#…!"_ The Mini-con's words jumbled together in a very awkward mix of English, Cybertronian and babble.

Barricade stroked him again and the little Decepticon's motions began to calm down and he stopped shrieking. "Yes," the Saleen replied, "More happened…After the assault, men for the agency took him and experimented with him a bit. Then that 'president' ordered the termination of Sector Seven, they were going to throw him in the ocean with the others, but one of them found out that Frenzy was still alive, and took him home and continued experimenting." Barricade looked up at Bumblebee who was still listening intently. "The rest of the damaged was done there. I tracked Frenzy there and brought him back. I have some medical training and was able to get him into one piece, but I'm afraid that I can't do anymore…" His voice trailed off as he finished his explanation.

Bumblebee looked at Frenzy and put his hand on the smaller bot, who was jerking again, not nearly as violently, and kept repeating over and over, "Ru**Mb**le…_**Br**__Oth_!er…Ru?m_**BL**_e?"

"Who's Rumble?" Bumblebee asked as he was trying to figure out what to do.

"His twin brother." Barricade replied, he sighed and shook his head. "If Frenzy dies his other siblings will eat me alive…and Rumble won't stop there…" he looked back at Frenzy, "He loves his brother, Y'know? They try not to show it but they do."

Bumblebee stayed silent for awhile. He didn't have any medical training and his only option was to try and call Ratchet, but Ratchet might not fix a Decepticon…He decided it was worth a shot at least.

_'Ratchet?' _He called to the medical officer over a long-distance private link.

There was silence for a few moments and Bumblebee was about to call again when Ratchet responded '_Bumblebee? What's wrong? I thought you were at the lake…'_

_'I am… but' _He paused trying to figure out how to tell his friend about the situation. He looked at Frenzy again; the small con whined pittifully and called for his brother again. _'There's a situation here with… Decepticons--'_

_'Decepticons!?' _Ratchet cried through the link _'Are you hurt!? Is anyone else hurt!?'_

_'Ratchet calm down!' _Bumblebee told him _'I'm not hurt, there are only two of them, one of __**them**__ is hurt.'_

_'So?' _Ratchet replied.

_'It's Barricade and Frenzy, Barricade wants me to help Frenzy.' _Bumblebee explained, _'He's not threatening me I think he really wants to save his partner…' _

Bumblebee tried to hide the concern in his voice but Ratchet picked up on it. Obviously this was important to the scout and Ratchet was willing to help a Decepticon if his friend would appreciate it. He said he was on his way, and Bumblebee gave the message to Barricade.

**"How long will he be?" **Barricade asked.

**"It could be a bit," **Bumblebee answered **"It takes while to get here, even if there's no traffic." **

Barricade remained silent as he looked back at his dying partner.

**"I'm sure he'll make it in time." ** Bumblebee said trying to reassure the Decepticon.

Barricade suddenly stood up and faced Bumblebee, "Why did you do it?" He demanded in English.

Bumblebee stood up now, "Do it?" He repeated.

Barricade nodded towards Frenzy, who had at this time passed out. "You're helping us, even though we're Decepticons."

Bumblebee glared at him. "I'm an Autobot," He replied, "Why did _you_ even ask me to help?"

Barricade didn't respond at first, Bumblebee thought for a moment to call Ratchet again and tell him to forget it but then Barricade spoke.

"I… I've noticed you on the battlefront," he said, "I saw you and I knew that if someone was in danger you'd help to the best of your abilities."

"So you're taking advantage of me then?" Bumblebee asked, he moved his hands to where he could reach his guns quickly if he needed them.

"No," the Decepticon answered, "not this time." He paused for a moment as if deciding what to say, abolishing any idea that Decepticons act with out thinking first. "What I mean is that I…I wanted _you_ specifically to help me."

Bumblebee was surprised at this, "Why _me_?" he asked.

Barricade took a step closer. Then another and another until they were only inches apart. "Like I said," Barricade whispered, there was something about his voice that make Bumblebee's spark quake, but strangely not in fear, but some new emotion Bumblebee had not yet felt, "I've noticed you."

Bumblebee wanted to take a step away from the Decepticon, but he found he couldn't move, then Barricade put his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, "I've _noticed_ you." he repeated. Bumblebee flinched at the Decepticon's touch, he wasn't frighten, excited was more like it, but then that fact also put a fraction of fear into his mind. Why should he be excited?

Then Barricade did something extraordinary. Bumblebee didn't know what was happening at first but it felt _good_. Bumblebee's soft lips quivered under Barricade's hard ones for a few moments before he returned the surprise kiss with much eagerness. Barricades hands traveled from Bumblebee's shoulders to his waist. Bumblebee moaned and put his arms around Barricade's neck.

Barricade suddenly broke the kiss and gave Bumblebee a quick questioning look, Bumblebee smiled, "Now that you mention it," he said truthfully, "I've noticed you too."

Frenzy shrieked again and Barricade turned to see that the little bot was seizing again. He let go of Bumblebee and began to whisper to his partner that everything would be alright and help was on the way. Frenzy didn't seem to have heard him. Bumblebee came over and tried to help calm him down. Finally the mini-con's optics began to flicker and he fell into a fitful recharge. He'd be alright at least long enough for Ratchet to get here.

Barricade got back up, "I think we startled him when we…"

"Yeah," Bumblebee agreed. He looked Barricade in the optics; longing filled both sets, blue and red. Barricade put his arms around Bumblebee's waist again, "Do you want to…" he began but trailed off looking back at Frenzy.

Bumblebee nodded, "We'll move away, I don't think he'd be in any danger if we left him alone for a while…"

Barricade smiled and picked Bumblebee up bridal-style and carried him away so that they wouldn't wake Frenzy again.

When Barricade set him down they kissed again more passionately that the first time. "Lie down…" Barricade whispered through their interlocking lips. Bumblebee did as he was told and Barricade climbed on top of him. They kissed avidly several more times before Barricade's hands began to wander Bumblebee's body.

Bumblebee caressed Barricade's back causing the older mech to moan with pleasure. Bumblebee had never done this before but Barricade wasn't actually a virgin himself so he at least had a vague idea of what to expect. Then again, he'd never done this with an Autobot before, or with someone he truly cared about for that matter, so maybe he didn't know what to expect at all.

Electricity crackled at their pelvises. Bumblebee yelped in surprise and pleasure when energy suddenly passed from Barricade and into him. A second wave passed and Barricade's lips were at his neck, gently tugging at the cables around it with his metal teeth.

"St-stop," The Autobot scout huffed through moans of pleasure as another wave of energy passed between them, "Th-that tick…Tickles!" he giggled.

Barricade only smirked, "That's the point." He responded and kissed his jaw, "Open your spark."

Bumblebee gave him a questioning look "Why?"

"Trust me…" the Decepticon replied opening his own spark chamber to reveal the brilliantly shining orb that rested there. Bumblebee complied and when his spark was exposed Barricade looked down at it, "It's beautiful." He whispered.

"So is yours." Bumblebee smiled.

Barricade kissed him on the mouth a last wave of energy passed through their pelvises and Barricade thrust his chest down onto Bumblebee's. There was a flash and some pain, but almost instantly the pain became pleasure, like nothing Bumblebee had ever experienced. He wanted time to stop so that he and Barricade could stay that way forever. However, Barricade eventually disconnected their sparks and kissed his cheek.

Bumblebee had thought he'd gone blind, but his vision slowly came back and he saw Barricade smiling down at him. He smiled back and they kissed again.

_'Bumblebee?'_

The scout jumped.

"What is it?" Barricade asked with concern.

"Ratchet…" he replied, "He sure got here quick."

"I wouldn't say so." Barricade told him, "Time flies when…well you know."

Bumblebee laughed and answered the medic.

_'I can't get through the trees can you bring Frenzy to me?' _He asked. Bumblebee relayed Ratchet's request to Barricade. He nodded and stood up.

_'We're bringing him.'_

Barricade helped Bumblebee up again. He stood there for a moment as Barricade went to fetch the patient. He felt different, more grown up now than he had this morning when he had left Sam at the lake. He supposed everyone felt this way when they lost their virginity, and ran to catch up with Barricade.

But what he didn't know was that Barricade felt different too. _Perhaps, _the Decepticon thought when Bumblebee caught up to him and held onto his arm, _maybe it's because I really do love him_. He remembered what Megatron had once said about true pleasure being with the one who most completes you. Barricade knew that his leader had been thinking about Optimus Prime when he said that, and he finally knew why Megatron thought that way. Bumblebee filled a place in his spark that none of his Decepticon one-night stand lovers ever had.

They got Frenzy and brought him to Ratchet. Barricade eyed the medic suspiciously for a moment before handing him over and warning about 'no funny stuff or I'll be having my own little picnic at the lake.'

At the mention of the lake Bumblebee stood up straight. "Ratchet, what time is it?" he asked.

The medic stopped his work on Frenzy and answered the scout, "3:10."

Uh-oh.

"I have to go; I need to pick up Sam." He said and turned to the direction of the road. He stopped and looked back at Barricade, who smiled at him while Ratchet wasn't looking _'Will I see you again?'_ He asked making a new private link for them.

_'I' going to be staying here for awhile'_ Barricade answered, _'It would be easier to get a message out to my fellow Decepticons if the atmosphere is clogged up with as much smog and ratio transitions from a city.'_

_'So I'll see you around?'_

_'Yes.'_

Bumblebee smiled and transformed back into his alt-mode. He broke the speed limit so that he'd make it to the lake in time (the only cop around for miles was Barricade after all) and let Sam drive him back to pick up the others.

"That was fun." Nicole said leaning into Miles' chest.

"Yeah," Mikaela agreed, "how about we go back to the lake next weekend?"

The humans all agreed that they should. Bumblebee smiled to himself in his vehicle-mode. He was definitely looking forward to their next day at the lake.

**Author's end note: ** 3 Well that was fun; I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! By the way, that thing in the beginning about Secrets being finished?That might be a lie, for those of you who have read it I have a pole going on about whether or not to add one more chapter, please go vote. Those of you who have not read Secrets, I would appreciate if you read it and voted because I really have no idea if I should have another chapter or not. Thank you all for reading and enjoy leaving a review for me.

**V.E.:** You guys do realize that Zaerith is up at 6:00 in the morning on Saturdays writing this stuff right? So let's all give her a big round of applause and leave nice reviews or I'm locking the door so she can't go write on Saturdays and in turn waking me up.


End file.
